Chronicles Canonical
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: Trata-se de uma pequena coletânea de one-shots Twilight, todas pensadas e escritas para os 3 "Concursos de Foforfiks dos Leitores"; portanto, possuem em torno de 30 linhas e são canons. Eventualmente, vou incluir tbm algumas versões estendidas.
1. capítulo único Esperança

_**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens pertencem à SM. O Concurso de Foforfiks dos Leitores foi idealizado pelo site Foforks, e sempre fico muito honrada e feliz em ter a shot que eu enviei postada lá! Vou postar aqui não só as versões de 30 linhas, tal como o site postou, e de acordo com a regra do concurso; mas tbm as versões estendidas que aos poucos vou escrevendo.**_

.

.

_**N/A: Bom, esta é a shot de 30 linhas que foi postada no 1º CFL, a partir do tema proposto pelo site: Denali. Ela deu origem a uma long-fic que já está disponível em meu perfil, e se chama TANYA DENALI!**_  
><em><strong> Nunca me conformei com o final dado à Tanya, pela SM, em BD! Aliás, nunca achei que ela merecesse tanto ódio dos fãs e autores de fanfics! ahsuahsuahs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Esta one-shot ( e a fic que originou tbm!) é uma tentativa de propor um final um pouco melhor para ela!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vejam o que acham e divirtam-se! *-*<strong>_  
><em><strong> Boa leitura!<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

ESPERANÇA

.

Um ano... Perto da eternidade parece tão pouco, tão efêmero. Sabia que eles estavam me escondendo algo e sabia que tinha a ver com o dia de hoje. Eu devia imaginar que Kate não iria me deixar prantear essa data sem nenhuma interferência externa... Eu devia imaginar que eles tentariam me tirar do meu isolamento... Senti o cheiro dele no momento que ouvi sua corrida pela neve. Depois percebi mais dois passos, também em alta velocidade. Reconheci seus cheiros, mas principalmente o palpitar acelerado de um pequeno coração. Os três se aproximavam rapidamente. Edward vinha na frente, rastreando e provavelmente já captando meus pensamentos. E Bella vinha um pouco mais distante com Nessie. No segundo seguinte ele já estava no galho ao meu lado. "Tanya..." Edward falou suavemente.

"Por favor, Edward, eu só quero ficar sozinha." Será que ele percebeu toda a tristeza em minha voz? Tanto que perdi... Tanto que nunca tive... _Nunca senti tanta falta do amor verdadeiro de um companheiro antes, como tenho sentido ultimamente. Kate agora tem Garret, Carmen e Eleazar se completam e... Irina se foi. _Edward apenas me olhou compreendendo. Encarei seus lindos olhos dourados e enxerguei somente bondade e amizade. Ele assentiu. Neste momento Bella e Nessie se aproximaram já nos procurando, olhando para o alto. _Vamos... _Disse em pensamento para Edward e saltei para o chão, pousando perto de Bella. Edward pousou logo em seguida ao nosso lado. "Tanya..." Bella se aproximou, a mão estendida. "Sentimos tanto... Hoje faz um ano e..."

"Eu sei, Bella." Interrompi, piedade já era demais para mim, principalmente a dela que tinha _todo_ o amor que eu necessitava e ansiava. "Tudo aquilo acabou mal para Irina, mas veja Nessie como está crescida..." A pequena me abriu um lindo sorriso e por uma fração de segundo me lembrei de Edward há quase três anos, sentado na neve perto daqui me dizendo que "simplesmente ainda não havia encontrado o que estava procurando..." Ele sorriu torto lembrando também. _"Olhe para elas, Edward! De fato, eu nunca poderia ter te dado algo tão precioso quanto a filha que Bella te deu..."_ Pensei amargamente. Ele revirou os olhos e disse: "Viemos para te trazer uma boa notícia, Tanya." Nessie me ofereceu sua mãozinha e eu me abaixei para que ela me mostrasse. Bella prendeu a respiração em antecipação. Então, invadiu minha mente a imagem de Alice desenhando durante uma visão – eu conhecia bem aquele olhar vidrado. Ela estava _me_ desenhando _vestida de noiva_. Senti meu corpo paralisar com o choque da compreensão: Alice teve uma visão _comigo_ pronta para me... _Casar?_ _Não pode ser!... _

"Mas é, será..." Edward simplesmente respondeu aos meus pensamentos e sorriu já percebendo minha esperança.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: E aí? Gostou? Bateu aquela curiosidade sobre com quem a Tanya vai se casar? =D**_  
><em><strong>Então, corre pro meu perfil e confira a fic "TANYA DENALI"! Tem tudo lá! ahsuahsuahs<strong>_  
><em><strong>A versão estendida desta shot é um dos capítulos, e a capa da fic é o desenho da Alice; feito, gentilmente, por um amigo meu!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Agora, me conte o que achou por review! *-*<strong>_  
><em><strong>Obrigada por ler!<strong>_  
><em><strong>bjokas! ;**<strong>_


	2. capítulo único O Atol

_**N/A: Bom, lá vai a one-shot que participou do 2º CFL, no tema proposto: "Segredos da Ilha Esme"!  
>Costumo chamá-la de "O Atol - versão inocente"! ahsuahsuahs<br>Pois, a versão estendida é bem mais hot! hohoho =D  
>Vejam o que acham desta! ;)<br>Boa leitura!**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O ATOL

.

Edward voava com a lancha tirando dela seu máximo de velocidade. Era mais um dia glorioso no nosso pedaço de paraíso. Fazia dois dias que ele conseguira se controlar e canalizar seus excessos para a cabeceira da cama, e nós resolvemos explorar a região pelo mar.

– Tem esse lugar incrível que eu quero que você conheça, amor... – disse ele, com meu sorriso preferido no rosto e os milhares de diamantes do corpo exposto reluzindo ao sol.

A lancha quicava no tapete azul perfeito que era o mar. O sol e a pele de Edward refletiam na água criando centenas de pontos de luz.

– Veja Bella! – Apontou ele. A contragosto, desviei meus olhos dele e me levantei, com cuidado, para buscar apoio em sua cintura. Segui com o olhar para a pequena e redonda extensão de terra que seu dedo apontava. Não era uma ilha, mas definitivamente, o mar não era profundo ali... Havia uma pequena planície de areia muito branca, que submersa em um espelho de água cristalina, refletia iluminada pelo céu intensamente azul.

– O que é aquilo Edward? – perguntei curiosa. Ele enlaçou meu corpo cuidadosamente com o braço direito, enquanto o outro ainda controlava a lancha que já diminuía a velocidade, e respondeu:

– É um Atol, meu amor... Um dos lugares mais lindos da região. – e após analisar meu rosto e constatar meu encanto com o belíssimo lugar, ele continuou. – Não é o maior e nem o mais famoso do país, mas hoje, ele é nosso!... – completou ele, ao me ajudar a descer da lancha.

O atol era muito raso, o espelho d'água chegava somente aos joelhos. Havia cardumes de pequenos peixes, algumas estrelas do mar e pedrinhas multicoloridas que ornavam toda a borda de corais.

– Ah... – eu arfei com a beleza e simplicidade do lugar. Ele me abraçou por trás e eu derretida em seus braços, e inebriada com seu cheiro me enrosquei para virar e fitar seus olhos de mel. Em breve ele sairia para caçar... Mas por enquanto eu aproveitaria esse raro momento com meu... _Marido...!_ Para amá-lo e senti-lo reluzindo de encontro ao meu corpo.

Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem livremente por suas costas esculpidas em mármore. Ele estremeceu e num movimento imperceptível já estávamos entrelaçados e imersos na água cristalina do atol, que irradiava o brilho de Edward. Nossos lábios se encontraram com urgência e eu compreendi que aquele momento único era o epítome de minha vida humana. A síntese de tudo o que eu era e sentia. Edward gemeu baixo mostrando que compartilhava destas certezas e nos levando a mais uma viagem; agora, em águas rasas e resplandecentes.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Pra quem ficou interessado em conhecer a versão estendida, é só visitar meu perfil! Está postada lá! =)**_  
><em><strong> Vou trazê-la para este link assim que descobrir como fazer isso sem perder as reviews! ahsuahsuahs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Deixe a sua aqui tbm! ^-^<strong>_  
><em><strong> Obrigada por ler!<strong>_  
><em><strong> bjokas! *.*<strong>_


	3. capítulo único A Cura

**_N/A: Bom, esta participou do 3º e último CFL, com o tema proposto "Prefiro Ouvir suas Teorias", onde o Edward poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos um vampiro! Eu me inspirei na música da Kate Perry! ahsuahsuahs  
>Vejam o resultado em mais ou menos 30 linhas! *-*<br>Boa leitura!_**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**A CURA**

**.  
><strong>

O bebê remexeu-se em meu ventre e eu prendi a respiração, esperando que a pontada aguda de dor se atenuasse. Edward cerrou os olhos, aflito e preocupado comigo. Por isso eu tinha que aguentar firme. Já não bastassem as dores constantes que o crescimento acelerado me causava, eu ainda precisava lidar com a falta de apetite e com os meus ossos sendo fraturados e quebrados um por um. Eu não precisava vê-lo sofrer também...! No entanto, eu provaria que era forte o suficiente para dar à luz ao nosso bebê... No final, tudo isso valeria à pena!...

Então, toda vez que o bebê se mexe; para esquecer a dor, eu fecho os meus olhos e trato de voltar ao passado. Lembro, por exemplo, do dia do nosso casamento ou das nossas conversas na campina onde nosso amor floresceu. Recordei a manhã em que ele me contou toda a verdade...

_**.**_

_**~ Flashback mode on ~**_

_**.**_

– _Conte-me suas teorias... – sua voz cheia de receio. Eu podia pressentir-lhe o duelo interno._

– _Humm... Eu pensei em _kriptonita_ ou aranhas radioativas... – confessei constrangida._

– Kriptonita?... – _ele delatou-se assustado, com a voz de veludo subindo um semitom acima do normal e os orbes dourados arregalando-se._

– _Acertei não é?... – pressionei controlando meu tom de voz, mas sem sucesso com as batidas frenéticas em meu peito. _

_Edward fez uma longa pausa, prendendo meu olhar no seu, como se estivesse considerando me contar toda a verdade. Ansiosa e já hiperventilando, acrescentei pressionando-o: _

– _Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?..._

– _Não exatamente como nas histórias em quadrinhos... Mas eu também venho de muito, muito longe... – sussurrou arrastado. _

_Eu arfei; vendo todas as minhas desconfianças sendo confirmadas. Sua beleza e força inumanas; seu toque e seus beijos que pareciam me abduzir para outra dimensão; seu dom sobrenatural de ler mentes – com uma única exceção... Tudo isso, só podia ser algo vindo de outro mundo...! Edward continuou, em tom de justificativa: _

– _Eu e minha família... Nós recebemos a missão de vir encontrar a cura aqui... Nossa raça está morrendo, Bella... Algo em nosso DNA está matando toda a população do planeta de onde eu venho. – seu olhar tornou-se perdido fitando a relva alta. Ele, porém, continuou. – Eles descobriram que a cura pode estar no DNA de vocês, humanos terráqueos. Só a combinação de nossos códigos genéticos pode nos salvar da extinção. Viemos para isso... Eu só não esperava me apaixonar por você, e ter de lutar entre a necessidade de cumprir nossa missão e a possibilidade de destruir sua vida..._

_Ofeguei com a intensidade de sua confissão e Edward aproximou-se lentamente para tocar meus lábios com os seus, num beijo suave e cheio de devoção. _

_**.**_

_**~ Flashback mode off ~**_

_**.**_

No mesmo segundo, voltei ao presente com ele repetindo este gesto, e o milagre gelado da sua boca, vindo repousar na minha.

Afaguei minha redonda barriga sorrindo entre as lágrimas que nem senti derramar... Eu não carregava em meu ventre somente o fruto do meu amor impossível e infinito por Edward Cullen... Eu, além disso, carregava o elo entre nossas raças; a esperança para eles. Eu carregava a cura...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**N/A: E aí? Mereço reviews? Lembrem-se que, de acordo com o tema proposto, o Edward poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos vampiro! ahsuahsuahs**_  
><em><strong> Esta tbm terá sua versão estendida! Ainda vou escrever. E tlv nem seja só uma shot, quem sabe uma trilogia de one-shots! ;P<strong>_  
><em><strong> Obrigada por ler!<strong>_  
><em><strong> bjokas! *.*<strong>_


End file.
